Misuki Hashino
Misuki Hashino '''(''Played by '''boyhoy)'' is a Celestial Spirit Mage of Fairy Tail. Background Misuki was born in the small port town of Hargeon. There she lived with her father, a modest fisherman. Ever since she could remember, it had only been her father around, and whenever she asked about her mother, his responses were cryptic at best. She knew very little about her mother; mainly just that her appearance closely resembles her mother’s, though her personality is quite the opposite, and that her mother was a wizard. Ever since hearing that fact, Misuki was determined to follow in her mother’s footsteps and become a wizard of her own. When Misuki was 11, she was wandering around the harbor and stumbled upon something in the water. Reaching down, she pulled it out and found it to be a golden key. She knew this was a Celestial Spirit Key based on what she saw in the magic shop in town; however, she had no idea on how to use its power, or what key it was. Taking it to the shop, she discovered it was the key of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. She then began the quest to develop her power as much as possible. It took three months before she was even able to summon Aquarius for the first time, and the effort left her exhausted. Despite this, she refused to be defeated and continued her training. After a year, she was able to summon Aquarius with no problems. Showing her father her newfound talent, Misuki was shocked to find his reaction one of horror. He forbade Misuki from ever using this magic again. When Misuki refused his demands, her father turned her back on her, essentially disowning her. Misuki instantly fled her house that night, determined to follow her own path and continue to grow as a wizard. After weeks of traveling, she ended up in Magnolia and found the Fairy Tail guild. She applied to become a member and was promptly accepted. She has been a member for four years to date. Misuki's first key was a Golden Zodiac Key, more specifically Aquarius, the Water Bearer, found when she was eleven. Misuki then came across the key for Cygnus, the Swan roughly a year later. This key marked Misuki's first Silver Key at the time. With two keys in her possession, Misuki started taking monster hunting and other jobs of this nature from Fairy Tail in order to increase the modest earnings she had been getting from smaller jobs. Her first job of this caliber took her to an exotic jungle where she needed to retrieve an amulet and return it to a town nearby. Misuki thought the job would be fairly simple to complete but did not anticipate a large group of forest Vulcans guarding the amulet. Misuki was only able to summon Cygnus was immediately overwhelmed by the group. Just as she was about to be taken over, a figure of light swooped in and annihilated the beasts. The figure was actually the Zodiac Spirit Leo who appeared in order to save Misuki's life. She then made a contract with the Lion and completed her job. The rest of Misuki's time at Fairy Tail was mostly uneventful. She met Lucia, the Light Dragon Slayer and the two formed a fast friendship. She then formed a team with Lucia and Xavier, a Heavenly Body Mage in order to make jobs easier. Misuki also gained the Zodiac Key of Gemini and the Silver Keys Octans and Lyra on her adventures. Work in Progress Appearance Misuki is approximately 5' 6" with a thin yet curvy figure, accentuated by her ample breasts and butt. She has tanned skin and long, flowing blonde hair that reaches her mid-back. Her eyes are a beautiful, bright emerald green color. Her Guild Mark is white and outlined in gold, the location being just to the right of her belly button. Misuki prides herself on her appearance, keeping herself in top physical condition and doing her best to look as appealing as possible. Misuki is very fashionable, changing up her outfit regularly. This includes fixing her hair in a plethora of styles in order to go along with the outfit she's wearing. She has been seen in styles such as ponytails, buns, braids, and more. Her hair is very manageable and she makes use of this ability to style it as she wishes. Most of Misuki's clothing is revealing to some degree and can be described as provactive. She is proud and comfortable with her body and, as such, is not afraid to show it off. There is no one color that dominates her wardrobe, though she finds herself choosing blues, greens, and reds most often in terms of her outfits. A staple of Misuki's outfit is boots with heels or shorts that just cover her butt. She is also often seen wearing clothing that is cut off around her abdomen, thus revealing her Guild Mark. Misuki often completes her outfits with accessories of some kind. Personality Misuki's personality is characterized by an upbeat and positive outlook toward others. Misuki is very bubbly and over-the-top in her attitude, often being overly dramatic in situations. She has an infectious smile and her bright personality often lightens up the mood of others. Misuki also has a high energy level, being bouncy and giddy almost all of the time. She is a very kind and compassionate person, looking out for others and their well-being and doing what she can to better it. Misuki has shown to be sarcastic at times, though she often refrains from such displays. Misuki isn't necessarily the brightest person, and often gets lost in detailed or extensive conversations. While she isn't logical, she often tries her best to think her way through events and tries to avoid acting purely on emotion, though this doesn't always work out in her favor. Misuki doubts her instincts and as such, often takes periods of time before deciding on a course of action. She is extremely loyal and dedicated to those close to her and will do anything for them if necessary. Over time, Misuki's personality has become slightly more matured. She has slowly began to trust her instincts more, though she still struggles with this quite often. In combat, Misuki has proven to be quite resourceful, able to act on her own and successfully take down enemies. She is fiercely passionate and often feels like she has something to prove to others, using these emotions to fuel her in combat and grant her strength. Misuki has an intense bond with her Spirits and values them above all else. She can become enraged if someone intentionally harms them and considers them her closest partners and friends. Misuki was once considered weak by herself and those around her; however, lately she has shown that she is a force to be reckoned with. The bond she shares with her Spirits adds to her strength and makes her a better Wizard. Strengths *Misuki is shown to have a relatively high level of Magic Power for someone of her magic, being able to perform multiple summons in quick succession as well as keeping Gates open for an extended time frame. *She is fairly agile and has quick reflexes, responding to attacks and reacting with extreme speed. *She has a wide range of spirits at her disposal, allowing for a versatile arsenal of attacks and combinations she can perform. *While Misuki is not very intelligent, she's very battle-savvy and can often think up ways to combat a foe by highlighting the strengths of her Spirits. *Misuki is extremely determined and firecely passionate, always giving the most she can to any given situation. despite whay may be overwhelming *Misuki is an experienced fighter, able to engage in melee combat if necessary while making use of her Celestial nunchuks. Weaknesses *Misuki's biggest weakness is her self-doubt. She often questions herself and her abilities, even though she's proven herself on multiple occassions. This is heightened by the fact that Fairy Tail has so many powerful wizards that she often feels extremely weak in comparison. This is an issue Misuk is actively attempting to overcome, but is one of the biggest challenges she faces. *Misuki isn't the smartest wizard in the Guild, her general knowledge and common sense being extremely lacking. *She often struggles with making decisions in her daily life, relating back to her doubtful nature. This trait does not necessarily apply to her combat abilities. *Misuki gets frustrated easily and can panic if under too much pressure, correlating with her difficulty in making decisions. *She has a very low pain tolerance and not the best endurance. Magic and Abilities Misuki practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a Holder Magic. This Magic is one in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. The two types of keys present are the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Golden Keys, those that summon the Spirits of the Zodiac. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (regardless of gold or silver) and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Celestial Spirits are also stronger depending on how much magic power the wizard who summons them has. Additionally, a stronger and more unified bond between a Spirit and their contractor can add power to the Spirit. Gold Keys Misuki currently has five gold keys in her possession. 'Aquarius: The Water Bearer' Aquarius resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius also wields an urn that acts as the basis of the Water Magic she utilizes. This is in reference to her zodiac sign which is often illustrated as a merman or mermaid is holding an urn from which water is emitting. Aquarius is a moody and ill-tempered spirit, being the most tempermental in Misuki's arsenal. Aquarius is extremely feisty and incredibly sassy, often insulting anyone in her presence. Aquarius is also the least obedient of the Spirits Misuki has a contract with. While her other spirits often follow instructions, Aquarius has, on numerous occasions, ignored what was asked of her or done something completely different. However, over time, Aquarius has shown she truly has some respect for Misuki and actually cares about her well-being. Water Magic: 'Water Magic is a form of Magic that revolves around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of the water can be altered. This includes summoning large masses of water that possess remarkable power, heating the water to a boiling temperature to inflict burns, cooling the water at will, and inflicting blunt damage by sweeping foes away. *'Wave (Unnamed): Aquarius summons a wave of water to wash away those in her way. This attack is not overly powerful, but the sheer amount of water Aquarius can summon can prove to be challenging to handle. *'Water Jet: '''A concentrated jet of water fired from Aquarius's urn at a foe. This attack has a high force and can change direction as Aqaurius sees fit. *'Water Cyclone: By swirling her urn, Aquarius produces a whirlpool of water. This can either be shot towards a foe or summoned below them in order to sweep them into her attack. *'Bubble Shot: '''Aquarius summons a stream of bubbles from her urn that shoot toward an opponent, hitting them with powerful force multiple times. *'Water Pillar: 'Aquarius swings her urn in front of a foe, manipulating water to form a massive pillar from below, striking the foe with exceptional power. *'Water Vortex: 'One of Aquarius's most powerful spells, it appears as a combination of water jet and water cyclone. Aquarius builds up power in her urn and unleashes a massive swirling jet of water toward her opponent, striking them with immense power. The direction of this attack can be manipulate at Aquarius's will. '''Levitation: '''Aquarius has the ability to float in the air, hovering above the ground and sea alike. While levitating, she is still able to move as she wishes, though she barely ever does so. '''Immortality: '''Being a Celestial Spirit, Aquarius is unable to die unless she is forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time. 'Leo: The Lion Leo is a young man of average height, with lightly tanned skin and orange hair. Leo's hair is quite long and styled with many large spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Leo's face. Additionally, a pair of spikes are found on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears. However, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion’s mane. Additionally, Leo's teeth are portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme. Leo's hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. Leo's outfit consists of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt. This is found over a lighter white shirt with a plain red tie around his neck, plus dark shoes. Leo also has rings that adorn his hands with various designs on each. Leo is a very flirtatious spirit, often making passes at Misuki when she summons him, in addition to other women he may come across. This includes coming up with pet names for her, insisting on receiving affection from her, and other forms of flirtation. Whilst being somewhat of a player, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to those he is close to; he often is very insistent on protecting Misuki and constantly reminds her that he won't let harm come to her. He has also shown great obedience to his Summoner, willing to follow her commands without question or hesitation. Leo has also shown the ability to transcend the Spirit Gate on his own accord, coming to the aid of Misuki without her calling upon him in order to defend her. Regulus: Regulus is a type of Magic related to Leo's Celestial Spirit powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body. Regulus is most often used in order to boost Leo's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. These are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways through Regulus, with Leo being capable of emitting it in vast amounts. This has been shown to be very versatile, including creating enough light to cover a wide area and shaping it into various forms to attack. To activate this skill, Leo was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand. He would then chant out'' "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!"'' However, Leo does not always need to perform this incantation in order to use his magic and rarely has done so after the first time Misuki summoned him. *'Regulus Impact: '''One of Leo's most powerful melee moves, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is extremely powerful and is capable of taking down many foes with a single hit. *'Regulus Blast: Leo emits beams of light from his hands that sail toward an intended target. He is capable of creating multiple beams or condensing them into a single, more powerful unit. A variation of this spell is being able to create a large explosion of Regulus Magic at an intended target, sending out a wide sphere of damage. *'''Lion Brilliance: One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is performed by Leo taking on his standard casting stance. Leo condenses a large amount of light as the spell gathers power. He then lets out the large amount of light from his body, covering an extremely wide radius. This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard. However, this spell does not effect those Leo deems his ally, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Leo's body is capable of striking opponents down, even allowing for multiple targets to fall within a moment from the attack. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Leo assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name. *'Regulus Gatling Impact: '''Leo repeatedly punches at his opponent or opponents, sending them flying from the impact. Simultaneously, Leo releases brilliant beams of light that can strengthen his attack while dealing damage of their own to his foes. '''Enchanced Durability: '''Being a combat Stellar Spirit, Leo claims to be able to take his fair share of abuse, more so than a non-combat oriented Spirit. Befitting his role as a fighter and living up to his words, Leo has proven himself to be quite resilient in combat: he was capable of enduring a barrage of physical blows without much trouble, and has been shown to continue to fight at near full capacity even after taking multiple hits from Capricorn, a powerful melee Spirit. '''Immense Endurance: '''Leo has demonstrated immense stamina in terms of combat. As a combat oriented Spirit, he is able to continue fighting for an extended period of time. This is also possible due to the immense Magic Power Leo innately posesses. Leo's ability to fight is often determined by the Magic Power Misuki has remaining at the time he is summoned. More often than not, he has more Magic but is forced to leave due to her lack thereof. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Leo is known as a "combat specialist", with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, putting him at a similiar level as Capricorn in terms of melee fighting. In fact, his strength and speed are so high that it allows him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react. Most often, Leo can beat a foe into submission without the need to cast any Magic. However, when he does employ his signature Magic, Regulus, the power of Leo's melee attacks is boosted further. This addition allows him to make the most out of his physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by the light magic he makes use of. '''Telepathy: '''Leo is able to mentally communicate with his owner via his key, in addition to passing to the Human World at his own wish. '''Immortality: '''Being a Celestial Spirit, Leo is unable to die unless forced to remain in the Human World for an extended period of time. 'Gemini: The Twins' Gemini are two individual twins of a single Celestial Spirit, named Gemi and Mini. Both appear as small creatures with blue colored bodies and two hair-like antennae shooting from the tops of their heads. They have small, black, beady eyes with white pupils. They both wear shorts, Mini clad in orange and Gemi dressed in black ones. Gemi has a "^" shape for a mouth, while Mini has a "v" for a mouth. Gemi has a sash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist and Mini has the opposite, a sash running from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist. However, Gemini can change their appearance quite easily and are capable of appearing in outfits similar to that of their Summoner. Depending on the Summoner they're contracted with, the Gemini twins can undergo personality changes to reflect said Summoner's personality. With Misuki as a Summoner, Gemini adopt a bubbly and cheerful personality, while at the same time being dedicated and extremely determined to win, shown by Gemini continuing to attack even after getting assaulted by Casimir and Capricorn in the S-Class triels. Gemini is a very loyal spirit, listening to Misuki without fail and doing their best to enact her wishes in battle. Gemi and Mini are generally shown to be very joyful Spirits. While waiting for orders, they dance and make various poses as well as speaking in high-pitched, sing-song voices. The twins often speak in unison or complete each other's sentences. '''Copy Magic: '''The Gemini twins have the ability to transform flawlessly into anyone that they have contact with, though physical contact must be made when attempting to copy into an individual for the first time.. With this ability, Gemini can be well suited for purposes like infiltration or information gathering/retrieval. Once transformed, they will gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time). When they recall memories, they talk in a bullet style listing; the amount of information that they can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that. However, a restriction on this ability is that Gemini can only hold the transformation for five minutes, and they must touch the person in order to transform. Gemini can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase the older one of the transformed forms. Furthermore, Gemini's transformation is dependent on its Summoner. It can only transform into people with the same level or lower Magic Power as their owner. Anyone with a higher Magic Power than their owner will result in an incomplete transformation. Gemini can also transform themselves into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they have contact. *'Mimicking Misuki: During the Miss Fairy Tail pageant, Gemini took on the appearance of Misuki for her swimsuit competition. While they did not perform any magic at this time, they did appear in a silver bikini with silver stilettos, and silver cat ears upon their head. Misuki summoned the spirit at this time in order to increase the overall sex appeal of her performance. *'Mimicking Selenia: '''This has been the most common transformation Gemini has undergone while in contract with Misuki, the first time being in Misuki's battle against Selenia and Casimir in the S-Class trials. As Selenia, Gemini gained access to all the spells Casimir had previously shown Selenia prior to the trial, in addition to a list of the spirits Selenia had a contract with, in addition to their abilities. Gemini in this form was utilized in order to force one of Selenia's gates to close as well as summon one's of their own to aid Misuki. Misuki repeated this summoning of Gemini as Selenia in the Grand Magic Games qualifier, using Pyxis to guide her team through the Sky Labyrinth. '''Levitation: '''Gemi and Mini can both walk on the ground and float in the air as they wish. This ability also allows Gemini to make strong and fast aerial attacks with an aura of Magic Power around them when they attack. Combined with their small size, this ability also allows Gemini to be expert aerialists and makes them proficient at dodging attacks in the air. '''Immortality: '''Being a Celestial Spirit, Gemini is unable to die unless forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time. 'Aries: The Ram Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair that curls at her shoulders, large brown eyes and a pair of brown twisted horns on her head. She is often dressed in an outfit that is white and has a wool-like appearance. Her most common outfit consists of a white wool dress complete with a brown belt and pink pom-poms on the side. She has white fingerless gloves that stretch up her arms and a ring of white wool around her neck. Her outfit is complimented by a pair white woolen boots that stretch up to her knee and white stockings that go up to where her dress ends. Aries is a very shy yet polite spirit. She frequently apologizes, regardless of whether or not she is truly at fault. This occurs in almost every instance she is summoned or asked to do something. Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate how kind of an owner Misuki is. She is quite easily frightened and often doubting in her abilities to perform. Despite this, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner. Wool Magic: 'Aries' Magic allows her to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state. Aries can form this wool into attacks or simply send it in a large mass towards her opponents. Aries is able to create enough wool to entangle many opponents at once, as well as use it underwater. *'Wool Bomb: 'Aries conjures a massive amount of magical wool and shoots it at her opponents. When this wool makes contact, it will lull them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to her advantage. This attack can hit an opponent from any direction and has been shown to be able to move around obstacles in her way. *'Wool Wall: 'Aries conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her and others from attacks. Like her other wool attacks, this wall feels very soft to the touch and can relax opponents if they make contact. *'Wool Shot: Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her Wool Bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient. This is similar to her Wool Bomb though on a smaller scale and creating more attacks. *'Wool Cushion:' Aries conjures a massive woolen cushion that spirals upward from the ground. It acts as a safety device, similar to an airbag, which allows those falling from high ground to remain unharmed by sinking into its fluffy consistency. *'100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool: '''Aries releases a thick flurry of wool towards the opponents, which blinds and obscures their vision. This attack also causes opponents to wheeze. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Aries has shown considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat, using a variety of martial arts moves to attack. Though she is physically weaker than other combat spirits, she's able to hold her own in melee combat. '''Immortality: '''Being a Celestial Spirit, Aries is unable to die unless forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time. 'Sagittarius: The Archer' Sagittarius is a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume. This costume consists specifically of a large chestnut brown horse head he wears around his own. Additionally, he has brown horse arms and legs that cover his own with black hooves on the ends that stop at his wrist. Horse costume aside, Sagittarius's attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims and a red bow followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. His weapon of choice, a large bow- is fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver strapped over his right shoulder. Sagittarius is very formal, and shows great respect for his owner. He strives to carry out the orders he's given quickly and to the best of his capabilities. He is very serious in combat and adopts a very militaristic attitude when he is summoned. However, he has a habit of taking all his requests literally, leading him to misinterpret certain orders which often requires Misuki to use precise wording when giving him instructions. Sagittarius is very bright and speaks quite intelligently compared to other Spirits. '''Master Archer: '''Sagittarius, living up to the theme of his constellation, employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a Celestial Spirit lying in their use. He has proven himself to be an extremely proficient archer, being able to fire multiple arrows in quick succession and having pinpoint accuracy in his attacks. He is able to nock and shoot more than one arrow at the same time, firing a barrage of arrows at once if necessary. He also seems to be very resourceful with his archery, being able to generate fire by aiming arrows in certain locations and pinpointing the weak spots of his opponents to deal the most damage posible. '''Immense Reflexes:' Sagittarius can aim his bow down and fire his projectiles at incredible speed, being able to block incoming projecticles by firing an arrow to intercept them. Sagittarius is also an extremely fast spirit, using his speed and reflexes in order to take on multiple enemies at once and combat multiple attacks. Immortality: 'Being a Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius is unable to die unless forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time. Silver Keys Misuki currently has four silver keys in her possession. 'Cygnus: The Swan Cygnus is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Cygnus has a rather voluptuous figure. She wears a tight fitting battle suit that is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and she sports a matching white headband. Cygnus, like the magic she possesses, is fairly cold. She doesn't speak much and when she does, it's usually in a harsh tone. While she will do what is asked of her, she is not an overly attached spirit and often seems very closed off from her Summoner. Cygnus rarely interacts with anything other than a nod or shake of her head. Cygnus is very self-efficient, requiring only simple instructions and then deciding the best course of action to take on her own. Ice-Make Magic: 'Ice-Make is a type of Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The type Cygnus utilizes in combat is known as Dynamic Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be the quicker of the two types of Ice-Make Magic to cast, making it very effective in combat. Cygnus can create ice in any form she sees fit. *'Ice-Make Eagle: 'Cygnus creates multiple ice eagles that fly through the air to strike the her opponents. These eagles are capable of avoiding or dodging obstacles due to the dynamic nature of the Magic. Cygnus can also change the number of eagles she creates and move them in response to attacks, though it's not as fast as her Dragonly attack. *'Ice-Make Ape: 'Cygnus creates a large ape made of ice that can serve defensive or offensive purposes. The ape is large enough that it can be used to shield a target from incoming attacks. Also, the ape can also be used for offensive purposes, attacking with strong punches and powerful ice. *'Ice-Make Snow Dragon: Cygnus flourishes an arm and creates a massive Ice Dragon that rushes to its target. The effect of this spell is dependent on the situation, though it is often used in order to crush a foe. *'Ice-Make Snow Tiger: '''Cygnus creates a large ice tiger to rush at the target and subsequently bite them. The Snow Tiger has enhanced speed and attacks very quickly as a result. *'Ice-Make Dragonfly: Cygnus creates multiple dragonflies, made of ice, that quickly home in on and attack their target. Cygnus can change the number of dragonflies she summons and can command them to move around attacks at her will. This is one of her faster spells and the dragonflies possess homing capabilities, able to lock onto a foe. *'Ice-Make Water Serpent: '''Cygnus creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice, which freezes its intended target upon contact. The serpent can move at her will in order to reach its target more effectively if Cygnus deems fit. '''Immortality: '''Being a Celestial Spirit, Cygnus is unable to die unless forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time. 'Octans: The Octant Octans appears as a teenaged girl with light brown skin and short, dark green hair that frames her face. Octans is always seen sporting a pair of reflective sunglasses that she keeps on at all times. She wears a beige top, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around her waist, and dark green pants in addition to heeled sandals on her feet. Octans has a very neutral personality but can be shown to mimic the personality of her Summoner. Octans is unable to speak on her own and instead repeats words or phrases that her Summoner says in order to communicate. Octans will then communicate through a series of body movements if necessary, though for the most part, the Spirit remains relatively silent. Mirror Magic: 'Mirror Magic allows the caster to summon and control the properties of mirrors. This is most commonly used in order to absorb and/or reflect an opponent's attack in combat. However, the stronger the magic, the quicker the mirror is to break, thus rendering it ineffective. There seems to be no limit to the number of mirrors the user can create and multiple can be joined together to create a three-dimensional object. '''Immortality: '''Being a Celestial Spirit, Octans is unable to die unless forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time. 'Monoceros: The Unicorn Monoceros is a pure white unicorn with black hooves and a shimmering coat. The spirit has a flowing mane and tail that have a rainbow of colors present when it catches the light as well as a shining horn that extends from its head. The horn has a spiral appearance and, like the mane, has a rainbow of colors to be observed in it. Monoceros has a gentle and soothing personality, illustrative of his healing abilities. The spirit is extremely loyal and always willing to help no matter what the case may be. Monoceros is also very kind and compassionate. Healing Magic: 'Monoceros has the ability to heal all injuries of a person, completely restoring them to full health. This ability is only able to be performed once an hour. Monoceros can also restore a person's magic energy, returning them to their full abilities. Again, this can only be performed once an hour. Monoceros can use his magic on his Summoner or a person of her choosing. '''Telepathy: '''Monoceros is unable to speak but can communicate with his summoner through telepathy. '''Immortality: '''Being a Celestial Spirit, Monoceros is unable to die unless forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time. 'Lyra: The Lyre Lyra appears as a young girl with waist length orangey-blonde hair that curls at the end. She is also seen wearing a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks have round blush marks and she wears a long blue dress with heart prints by her waist. She also wears a pair of black leather shoes. She has small white wings on her back and carries aroudn a large blue harp either in her arms or strapped to her back. She is a very happy spirit, her personality becoming even more bubbly and excitable when she is summoned. However, Lyra is a finnicky spirit and somewhat of a diva, only being able to be summoned a few days each month. Lyra is also a very smart spirit and one that is knowledgeable about Magic, being able to explain various spells if the Summoner is unaware of their abilities. Expert Harpist: Lyra is described as a performance Celestial Spirit, capable of being an expert of harp playing. It is not known exactly what Lyra can do with her songs in terms of attacks. However, in combination with her singing, Lyra's songs themselves can embody the heart and feelings of the people who are listening, bringing up intense emotions of those listening. Lyra performs these songs through the use of the harp she carries. Immortality: '''Being a Celestial Spirit, Lyra is unable to die unless forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time. '''Ara: The Altar Reticulum: The Eyepiece Orion: The Hunter Fornax: The Furnace Corvus: The Crow Triangulum: The Triangle Coma Berenices: Berenice's Hair Aquila: The Eagle Andromeda: The Princess Cassiopeia: The Queen Uncategorized Spells The following are additional spells and abilities Misuki has gained access to or been able to perform over time. 'Second Origin' Misuki went through the Second Origin process along with fellow Celestial Spirit mage Selenia Calvis after she was defeated in the S-Class trials. Although originally hesitant to undergo the process, Misuki knew this would be a way to grow stronger to support herself and her spirits at the level she should. Her Second Origin is now awakened, allowing her to perform feats in battle she used to think were impossible. 'Unison Raid' Misuki has been shown to perform multiple Unison Raids successfully. This is most commonly seen when she is fighting alongside Selenia Calvis, as the two are compatible enough to combine their magic successfully. However, Misuki has been also shown to instruct her spirits to complete Unison Raid attacks themselves. An example of this is during the Grand Magic Games, Misuki instructed Aquarius and Aries combine their powers to attack Ivris Mantra. The true power of this attack was not seen, as their gates closed before the attack could make contact. 'Triple Summoning' A feat accomplished during the Naval Battle of the Grand Magic Games when competing against Ivris Mantra, Misuki has shown to be able to Triple Summon. This involves having open three Zodiac Gates at the same time, a task deemed nearly impossible by Celestial Wizards. Although Misuki was successfully able to open the three gates, she was was rendered unconscious immediately afterwards 'Urano Metria' This magic is known as the Ultimate Magic of the Stars. When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack. This spell was taught to her by the Celestial Spirit King and she performed it in a Unison Raid alongside Selenia Calvis. Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria! Trivia *Misuki earned 1st place in the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant, earning the title of Miss Fairy Tail in addition to 500,000 Jewel, an interview, and a centerfold photo spread with Sorcerer's Weekly magazine. She gave an outstanding talent and swimsuit portion and scored 4,875 on her magic potion. *Misuki's favorite drink is lemonade and her favorite alcoholic beverage is a martini. *Upon being abandoned/leaving her father, Misuki changed her last name to her mother's maiden name in honor of her. *Misuki makes use of a pair of Celestial nunchuks as a weapon for combat, an item she was gifted from her spirits for her 14th birthday. The chain of the nunchuks can extend at her will as long as she puts magic energy into the weapon. *Her favorite color is blue of just about any shade. *Lyra is the only Spirit contracted to Misuki that she has yet to summon in the RPG. *Misuki participated in the S-Class trials where she was selected as Lucia's partner. *Misuki journeyed to the Celestial Spirit World during Fairy Tail's trip to Atlantis, where she met the Celestial Spirit King and learned how to cast Urano Metria. *She also received a complete Celestial Spirit World outfit from Aquarius, a charm necklace from Gemini, an enchanted snowglobe from Leo, a magical arrow from Sagittarius (used to locate any one thing in the world), and a knitted wool sweater and blanket from Aries during her time there. *Misuki participated in the Grand Magic Games where she was a member of Fairy Tail Team A. She placed second in the Naval Battle event and won her duel against Edolas Justin (Justine). *Misuki's biggest fear is spiders because one crawled on her while she was sleeping as a little girl and it traumatized her. Category:Fairy Tail